Tigerstar Songfics
by Clawizzle
Summary: Songfics about Tigerkit: Halftail and Tigerkit, Tigerpaw: Thistleclaw and Bluefur and Halftail and Tawnyspots, Tigerclaw: Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw and ThunderClan cats, and Tigerstar: Boulder and Blackfoot and Scourge.
1. Make A Cat Out Of You: Halftail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Halftail, or Tigerkit, but I DO own _Make A Cat Out Of You_.**

Halftail and Tigerkit walked along the riverbanks, and Halftail mewed, "You know, Tigerkit, I've really got to make a cat out of you."

**Halftail:**

_You hunt in the forest_

_Like a cat from LionClan_

_And you realise that you_

_Are much like a man._

_Listen, young one, and I'll say_

_That I will make a_

_Cat out of you._

Tigerkit cocked his head to one side. "Really, Father? Can you do that?"

"Yes." Halftail smiled.

**Halftail:**_  
_

_You fight by the marsh_

_Like a cat from TigerClan_

_And you realise that you_

_Are much like a man._

_Listen, young one, and I'll say_

_That I will make a_

_Cat out of you._

"Well..." Tigerkit chirped. "I don't see any reason why not..."

"As you shouldn't," Halftail replied steadily.

**Halftail:**

_You swim near the island_

_Like a cat from LeopardClan_

_And you realise that you_

_Are much like a man._

_Listen, young one, and I'll say_

_That I will make a_

_Cat out of you._

Tigerkit still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure, Father?"

"Positive," Halftail growled.

**Halftail:**_  
_

_You run on the moor_

_Like a cat from CheetahClan_

_And you realise that you_

_Are much like a man._

_Listen, young one, and I'll say_

_That I will make a_

_Cat out of you._

_You think through the sky_

_Like a cat from StarClan_

_And you realise that you_

_Are much like a man._

_Listen, young one, and I'll say_

_That I will make a_

_Cat out of you._

Tigerkit nodded and added, "Yeah, that makes sense, Father."

Halftail purred, "It does? Good."

**Halftail:**

_Courageous cats are noble and brave_

_They sit once they have ran_

_And they realise soon, like you will,_

_That they are much like a man._

_Listen, young one, and I'll say_

_That I will make a_

_Cat out of you._

Tigerkit looked unsure as Halftail leapt down from the tree root and onto a stepping stone. "Come now, small'un," his father soothed him. "There's nothing to be scared of."

**Halftail:**

_Clever cats are stealthy and loyal_

_They sit once they have ran_

_And they realise soon, like you will, _

_That they are much like a man._

_Listen, young one, and I'll say_

_That I will make a_

_Cat out of you._

Halftail tried to coax Tigerkit down as he meowed, "There's no harm in making a cat out of you, little Tigerkit."

**Halftail:**

_Strong cats are powerful and fierce_

_They sit once they have ran_

_And they realise soon, like you will,_

_That they are much like a man._

_Listen, young one, and I'll say_

_That I will make a_

_Cat out of you._

Halftail sighed, "There's nothing to fear, young Tigerkit."

**Halftail:**

_Fast cats are nimble and quick_

_They sit once they have ran_

_And they realise soon, like you will,_

_That they are much like a man._

_Listen, young one, and I'll say_

_That I will make a_

_Cat out of you._

Halftail _mrrow_ed, "Until you die someday, that is."

**Halftail:**

_You know that someday I will_

_Make a cat out of you..._

The two cats walked off, Halftail taking the lead as Tigerkit pounced on rocks.


	2. Be Like Me: Thistleclaw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw, Bluefur, Halftail, or Tawnyspots, but I DO own _Be Like Me_.**

Thistleclaw took Tigerpaw, his apprentice, to the middle of camp. "Halftail taught you to be a cat, but don't you see? _I_'m gonna teach ya to be like _me_!"

**Thistleclaw:**

_I, I, I, I, Thistleclaw, I_

_Shall teach you to be a cat._

_Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw, don't you see?_

_You're gonna be a cat like me._

_You're gonna be what your father wants you to be._

Tigerpaw looked up. "I don't want to be like you, Thistleclaw," he mewed.

"Nonsense!" Thistleclaw roared. "Of course you do."

**Thistleclaw:**

_Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw, don't you see?_

_Don't you see, you are gonna be_

_A cat like ME!, ME!, MEEEE!_

_You're gonna hunt in the trees, fight by the swamps_

_Gonna swim near the brook, run on the grass_

_Ya follow me ever'where, Tigerpaw!_

_Gonna think through the stars. Stars!_

_Think through the stars, Tigerpaw!_

Tigerpaw curled his lip. "Do what?" he snarled. "Like you? You, the ruthless, bloodthirsty traitor we all know? _You_?"

Bluefur, a silver blue-grey she-cat standing beside Tigerpaw, added, "You."

**Bluefur:**

_Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw, don't you see?_

_He's trying to make a fool out of me!_

Tigerpaw purred, "See?" as Halftail came up.

The brown tabby tom added, "See."

**Halftail:**

_Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw, don't you see?_

_He's making you into what I don't want you to be._

Tigerpaw hissed in wonder, "He?"

Tawnyspots, a black-spotted golden tom, added, "He."

**Tawnyspots:**

_Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw, don't you see?_

_He's doing something that will make you like he._

"Me?" Tigerpaw cried.

"No, me," Thistleclaw cackled.

**Thistleclaw:**

_Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw, don't you see?_

_You're gonna be what your father wants you to be._

_What your father wants you to be._

**Bluefur:**

_What Halftail wants you to be._

**Halftail:**

_What I want you to be._

**Tawnyspots:**

_What he wants you to be._

**Thistleclaw:**

_What your father wants you to be._

_Be a cat!_

"Well...I suppose so," Tigerpaw mewed.

Thistleclaw grinned widely. "Good." The big ginger tabby led the small brown tabby into the gorse tunnel to train. If Tigerpaw was going to follow Thistleclaw's plans, things would work out.**  
**

**  
**


	3. Rule The World: Tigerclaw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Tigerclaw, ThunderClan, or Thistleclaw, but I DO own _Rule The World_.**

Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw were sitting and thinking in the warriors' den. "What is your job?" Thistleclaw demanded.

"My job?" hissed Tigerclaw angrily, flexing his claws.

**Tigerclaw:**

_Live together, under one star_

_Away, away, it's very far_

_Like my leadership._

_So I must train Darkstripe_

**Thistleclaw:**

_Train Darkstripe_

**Tigerclaw:**

_To be bad._

**Thistleclaw:**

_Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad._

**Tigerclaw:**

_I must kill Pinestar and Bluefur_

_Will surely make me deputy_

_Then you'll take-take-over, and I'll kill-kill-kill her,_

_And we'll rule the world with each other._

**Thistleclaw:**

_Yep, that's right, we're gonna be_

_The rulers of the world._

_You and me, you and me--_

Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw leapt onto the Highrock. "It's 'you and I'," Tigerclaw skeptically meowed.

"Whatever."

**Thistleclaw:**

_Shall rule the world together!_

Darkstripe meowed, "I'll follow you, Tigerclaw, if you make me your deputy!"

**Tigerclaw:**

_Welcome..._

_Darkstar..._

_To my..._

_Plans!_

Longpaw meowed, "I'll follow you, Darkstripe, if you make me your deputy!"

**Darkstripe:**

_Welcome..._

_Longstar..._

_To my..._

_Plans!_

Dustkit meowed, "I'll follow you, Longpaw, if you make me your deputy!"

**Longpaw:**

_Welcome..._

_Duststar..._

_To my..._

_Plans!_

Sandkit meowed, "I'll follow you, Dustkit, if you make me your deputy!"

**Dustkit:**

_Welcome..._

_Sandstar..._

_To my..._

_Plans!_

Ravenkit meowed, "I'll follow you, Sandkit, if you make me your deputy!"

**Sandkit:**

_Welcome..._

_Ravenstar..._

_To my..._

_Plans!_

Thistleclaw meowed, "I'll follow you, Ravenkit, if you respect me!"

**Ravenkit:**

_Welcome..._

_Thistlestar..._

_To my..._

_Plans!_

Tigerclaw meowed, "I'll follow you, Thistleclaw, if you make me your deputy!"

**Thistleclaw:**

_Welcome..._

_Tigerstar..._

_To my..._

_Plans!_

**Tigerclaw:**

_One day, ThunderClan,_

_Thistlestar shall rule_

_Tigerclaw as his deputy!_

_One day, ThunderClan,_

_Tigerstar shall rule_

_Darkstripe as his deputy!_

_One day, ThunderClan,_

_Darkstar shall rule_

_Long--um--tail as his deputy!_

_One day, ThunderClan,_

_Longstar shall rule_

_Dust--um--pelt as his deputy!_

_One day, ThunderClan,_

_Duststar shall rule_

_Sand--um--storm as his deputy!_

_One day, ThunderClan,_

_Sandstar shall rule_

_Raven--um--um...flight? as his deputy!_

_One day, ThunderClan,_

_Ravenstar shall rule_

_The reborn Tigerstar as his deputy!_

Pinestar growled, "You're lying, Tigerclaw."

Bluefur growled, "You know you'll never be made leader."

Whitestorm hissed, "You're wasting your time, Tigerclaw."

Redtail hissed, "You'll never get anywhere from plotting our demise."

Lionheart snarled, "You're trying what you can't do, Tigerclaw."

Mousefur snarled, "You won't be able to take over."

Goldenflower yowled, "You're a fool, Tigerclaw."

Halftail yowled, "You are not a cat!"

**Thistleclaw, Darkstripe, Longpaw, Dustkit, Sandkit, Ravenkit:**

_Tigerclaw, how dare you!_

_You've made fools of us all._

_Not a cat, not a cat, not a cat._

**Pinestar, Bluefur, Whitestorm, Redtail, Lionheart, Mousefur, Goldenflower, Halftail:**

_You are not a cat!!_

**Tigerclaw:**

_But I'll still rule the world.__  
_

**  
**


End file.
